


Alcohol

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Crude Humor, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hope, Romance, Sequel, Ten Years Later, alt, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among the many vices Chastain has and will account for, her need for alcohol can sometimes be the worst to fight off, especially on days like this.</p>
<p> [Sequel to Cigarettes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> [Sequel to Cigarettes]

If there was ever a time when Chastain needed a stiff drink, it was _now_. Vongola the Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi had done the impossible: all of his Guardians were together in one room and so far nothing other than poisonous glaring had interrupted the somewhat placid atmosphere. 

Chastain was one of the ones glaring from her corner of the thankfully spacious room. 

The Cavallone family Boss _'Bucking-Horse Dino'_ and a few of his subordinates were at attendance. Somehow, by some miraculous event, the Varia had willingly come as well and Chastain cursed every deity she knew for that. She was already having enough problems trying to resist putting a bullet through the smirking face of the male Mist Guardian. 

The Mist Guardian and his subordinates were standing much too close for her comfort and Mukuro was purposely trying to piss her off, as always. The reserved Chrome practically glued herself to his side, as well as the other female she couldn't remember the name of. The blond haired dog, also known as Ken, and the rest of Mukuro's male puppets were milling around their master looking as bored and uncomfortable as she felt. 

I-pin was with Lambo who was openly and loudly crying like a spoiled five-year-old brat because there was no candy on the dining table. Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru were chatting happily with Bianchi who was cuddling the fedora wearing infant Hitman in disguise to her chest like he was a puppy. 

A couple of the Varia members were sneering and glaring at anyone who so much as glanced in their direction; those would be Xanxus and Leviathan. Xanxus was nursing his twentieth glass of tequila but she could tell he wasn't even close to being drunk, the stuck-up bastard. 

Squalo was chatting obnoxiously loud with a grinning Yamamoto Takeshi about sword techniques and one day killing the Vongola Rain Guardian with his own hands, while Belphegor was sneakily throwing his knives at the teal haired illusionist by Mukuro's side. Fran or maybe his name was Flan? 

Chastain didn't know nor did she really care. He might have been a genius but he wasn't worth her time or of any interest. Mammon was just hovering around the insane blond Prince and Lussuria was speaking with Sasagawa Ryohei about god only knew what. 

Chastain frowned; the prestigious Vongola headquarters was turning into a damn circus. 

Hibari Kyoya, the ever allusive Cloud Guardian and her husband was speaking quietly with Tsuna who was smiling gently, Dino who was smirking and the ever-frowning silver haired right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Kyoya's sharp metallic blue eyes were narrowed hinting at danger and his pale lips were drawn into a thin line. 

Hibari had not wanted to be at this untimely family gathering for several reasons, most of them the same as his displeased wife. To put it politely, the couple had been busy with their own private plans before they were interrupted by none other than the big Boss himself. 

Sawada had been smart to come himself instead of sending someone else, because that poor unfortunate soul would have been found brutally bitten to death and shot full of bullet holes, if they were actually ever found at all. It would have been a good idea for her to shoot something before she had to come to this gathering. She would have been a little less annoyed and trigger-happy. 

"Yo, Chastain-chan," A deep cheerful voice broke the fallow haired woman out of her reverie. Chastain watched as the tall, handsome Rain Guardian made his way over to her secluded corner. 

"How have you been, Takeshi?" She asked politely when he was closer to her. Her expression softened slightly in relief as he consciously moved to block the Mist Guardian from her direct sight with his lean frame. The taller male grinned with his eyes closed. 

"Good, I've been busy though. We've expanded the shop recently. You should come by and check it out sometime." Chastain winced but nodded her head. 

"I'll try." She weakly replied trying to keep what was left of her breakfast down. The Rain Guardian laughed at her somewhat pained expression and grinned mischievously. 

"You still haven't gotten over your fear of Sushi?" Chastain's shoulders visibly tensed at hearing that word and her cerulean eyes narrowed at the swordsman. 

"Shut up Takeshi, or I'll shoot you." She threatened softly as a dark undertone made itself known. The swordsman just laughed and held his hands up in a surrendering motion. He didn't really take her threat seriously, because he knew her well enough to know when she was being serious and when she was just snapping at him. 

"How are things with you and Hibari." Chastain quickly took notice of the seriousness in his tone and snapped her eyes up to meet his somber honey brown gaze. 

"How do you know about _that_?" She asked in a cool tone but kept her voice down, trying not to catch anyone else's attention, especially the nosy Mist Guardian. This casual conversation was quickly turning into a very serious one she would prefer to not have in public. 

"You should know by now that you can't keep something like that from your family." He returned and placed his large hand on her tense shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm the only one who caught onto it." 

He grinned and winked at her. Chastain's shoulder's slowly dropped and her serious expression faded into one of despair and resentment. 

"Don't worry; I'm sure it will happen sooner than you think. These things tend to happen unexpectedly." Chastain gave a nod but didn't answer. She wasn't able to. 

"I wish you both the best of luck." He whispered lowly and squeezed her shoulder gently to let her know that he saw the insecurity that flashed through her gaze. 

"Thank you Takeshi, I– _we_ appreciate your concern." She told him truthfully, her voice on the verge of breaking. He flashed his usual million dollar smile and Chastain felt her lips twitch up in a small smile in response. There was just something about his infectious happiness that even she wasn't immune to. 

"You're welcome, now cheer up and try some of the food Kyoko and Haru-chan made! I even made some too, but I doubt you'll like it." He gently pushed at her back to move her towards the long dining table covered in a variety of foods, most of them Japanese. 

Normally Chastain would have pulled away from his light only friendly touch, but he was only looking out for her and trying to cheer her up after their depressing conversation, so she let it go and did as he wanted. She was actually pretty hungry, as it had been nearly eight hours since she ate breakfast at five o'clock that morning. Takeshi was strangely happy and hyper as he pointed out a lot of things that he thought she should try. 

Chastain gave him a deadpan look when he suggested that she get a second plate since the first one was full. "I think I have more than enough already." She told him in an almost threatening tone. He gave a cheekily embarrassed smile in return but wisely backed off. 

"Vooi, you two seem cozy," A deep voice growled and instantly the two Vongola members turned to eye Varia's long-haired second-in-command. Squalo eyed the two with a predatory grin on his lips. 

Nothing good would come when he next opened his mouth, of that Chastain was quite certain. 

"You trash aren't fucking each other are you?" Chastain's eye twitched violently and her free hand slid to the holstered gun behind her back and quickly withdrew it. The sleek black gun was cocked and pointed right between his eyes before anyone could even blink or Yamamoto could catch her wrist to stop her. 

Her finger itched to squeeze the trigger and end him once and for all, as she stared emotionlessly into his narrowed gaze. "Sorry to disappoint you, Squalo, but the only man I'm fucking is my husband." 

The whole room went deathly silent as the two stared each other down. 

" _Che!_ If you think you can do it trash, then fucking pull the trigger already!" The long silver haired shark taunted with a vicious grin. 

Chastain smirked before she lowered her arm. "I would, but I don't eat sushi." 

Yamamoto couldn't help but burst out into laughter despite the tension in the air. He wasn't the only one who found the situation funny, some of the people laughed and some of them just smirked, but everyone found some humor in Squalo's defeat. 

Chastain turned on her heel and sauntered off back to her corner, leaving behind a fuming shark. She was three gunshots and one more annoying person away from snatching that damn tequila bottle out of Xanxus' hands and downing the whole thing in one swallow. 

Damn that lazy crimson eyed bastard for being able to drink so freely in front of her. The strongest drink her husband had allowed her to have today, due to their pervious interrupted activities, was raspberry lemonade. 

Oh yes, what a kind and understanding man she had decided to spend the rest of her life with.

~~~~~

She could smell that damn boozer from across the room.

The scent of alcohol clung to him like a second skin and it was driving her crazy and not in a good way. Ten years had worked wonders for Xanxus' appearance, but the man was a lazy spoiled bastard and a compulsive alcoholic. 

Chastain closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side in thought. Apparently, she was a borderline obsessive alcoholic because no normal human could or should be able tell every type of alcoholic drink the man had had today and probably the day before just by smell alone. Xanxus had a taste for the expensive stuff; the best kind of alcohol. 

She knew that if Kyoya had had the ability to read her thoughts at that moment, he would have taken her stash and thrown it out like he had wanted to for years now. Though quite perceptive, her husband had yet to master the art of telepathy, if such a thing were even possible. 

He did, however, seem to have an inbuilt radar that tracked only her whereabouts. It was scarily accurate ninety-seven percent of the time to boot. He would never admit it, even if it were to save his life, but she knew that he worried about her when she was out of his immediate reach and it only got worse when she was on assignment abroad. 

"Have you ever considered _not_ bringing your gun to a family gathering?" A soft humored voice asked from Chastain's right. Chastain immediately stood from her seat, stepped back two paces and nodded her head as a greeting. 

"If it were not with me I would be a terrible soldier and guard if there were an unexpected problem." She retorted mildly. The brown haired male chuckled at her acute sense of formality. 

"Please sit back down, Chastain. I wish to speak to you as a friend, not your boss." Sawada Tsunayoshi motioned for the only soldier of his family to resume her previous engagement as if he hadn't interrupted, before taking a seat at the small corner table. 

Several minutes passed by in which Chastain did as he asked, but her cool cerulean gaze flickered to her peaceful table-mate in an apprehensive manner thrice before she was even halfway through with her plate's contents. Tsuna however just smiled patiently, waiting for her to finish her meal. 

"You wished to speak to me Sawada-san?" She asked when she had finished. Apparently she had been much hungrier than she first thought as her once overloaded plate was now empty. 

Tsuna eyed her empty plate for a moment before his brown eyes flickered up to meet her gaze. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something had changed since the last time he had seen her. It was a subtle change, not really noticeable to the untrained and inattentive eye, or one without Hyper Intuition. 

She had been home from her last mission to America for almost three and a half months now and that was the last time he had actually caught more than a passing gimps of her. Of course he knew why she had been rather cranky at the last meeting, but today she was unusually moody and defensive. She was angry and not entirely at whom she would have said she was if he had asked. He caught that much from her. 

"Have you and Hibari been fighting?" He inquired curiously watching her every reaction. Sometimes it wasn't the best idea to outright ask what was wrong with someone. Subtle movement would often give them away if you asked about something different. Chastain's eyes went wide in disbelief at his question, before narrowing. 

"Why do you ask?" There was that defensive tone in her voice again. 

"I was a bit worried because you and Hibari seem troubled about something." Chastain's probing eyes nearly pierced a hole through him as she tried to find the real reason behind his asking such a personal question, but he knew better than to break her stare. That would only make her suspicious of his intentions. 

"You can rest at ease Sawada-san. Kyoya and I are fine." She told him with a softer expression on her face. She seemed tired as her shoulders slumped and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her middle, her hands trailing tentatively over her womb. 

Tsuna watched her movements and smiled kindly to put her at ease. "That's good news." He murmured. As the boss, it was his job to make sure that everything was fine with his underlings. She had unknowingly given herself and her worries away with that one movement. 

"It suits you," He suddenly spoke up a soft, gentle tone to his voice. As soon as the words left his lips he knew he couldn't take them back, even if he wanted to. Really it was somewhat his business, but a certain guardian would probably want his head now. It was not his business to nose around in, but he couldn't reverse his ill timed spoken thoughts. Chastain would not allow it. 

"What?" She asked bluntly as her eyebrows crinkled in confusion at his abrupt and bewildering statement. 

An unexpected, loud crash broke the dull murmur of the ongoing conversations and in a split second everyone in the room was on high alert, most of them with their weapons out ready for an attack. Chastain had moved to stand in front of Tsuna, as any well-trained soldier would, while the rest of the Vongola Guardian's, except for Hibari and Mukuro, stood in front of her in various defensive positions. 

Two men of differing heights and appearances stumbled through the once closed double doors, one landed on the ground while the other chased after a crazed robot. 

"Giannini-san what did you do to Mini Mosca?" Irie Shoichi whined loudly grabbing fist full's of his vibrant hair after tripping over his own two feet. 

"N-nothing, all I did was tighten a few loose bolts, I swear!" The chunky, dark haired male stuttered as he tried to corral the frenzied robot that was racing away from the two males and through the crowded room as if its artificial life depended on it. 

Chastain holstered her gun when she realized that the intruders were no threat to the Vongola Tenth or anyone else in the room, except perhaps to themselves. 

"They are worse than Lambo, Sawada-san." Chastain announced with a heavy sigh and twitching lips. The three mechanics were nothing short of a headache. But they were very passionate about their work and proficient, more often than not. 

Tsuna gave a bright smile and chuckled, while Chastain cracked a slight smile at their unnecessary antics. If they wanted to catch the Mini Mosca all they needed to do was let it come to them. Chasing the quarry isn't always the only way to catch the target. She had learned that from personal experience. 

"Where is the blond?" She questioned glancing around for the lazy blond mechanic that was usually with them when she noticed his absence. 

As the saying goes, call on the devil and he shall come. Only this time there was an unexpected plus one. The blond mechanic waltzed into the room with a perpetually bored expression on his face and a strawberry flavored lollipop in his mouth, the now twenty year old Fuuta de la Stella right behind him. 

"Hmm, what have you two done to Mini Mosca?" Spanner asked in his usual low droning tone as he watched the robot zoom through the crowd straight towards him. When it reached him it clung to his leg like it was a lifeline. Apparently whatever the other two men had done had greatly frightened the little machine. 

While the three technicians began to argue mildly amongst themselves unmindful of the crowd giving them odd looks and the occasional glare, Tsuna took the time to really study the fallow haired woman in front of him. A secretive smile broke out over his lips when he saw Hibari turn slightly to check up of his wife, while she habitually took a moment to observe her surroundings once more. 

The dark haired male's frosty gaze softened for a moment before landing on the Vongola Tenth who gave the older male a bright smile and a nod of conformation to his unasked question. Hibari paused for a brief moment, an almost unrecognizable emotion flashing through his eyes, before he turned away. 

Tsuna shook his head and politely dismissed himself from her presence while she was occupied. But his attempted quick and stealthy getaway was abruptly pulled to a grinding halt when he heard the uncharacteristically soft, curious undertone in her voice. 

"You never answered my question, Sawada." Tsuna turned back around to face her and saw the flicker of confusion and worry that passed behind her controlled gaze. 

She seemed so much younger and innocent when her guard was down. She really was a beautiful woman under her usual apathy, but he and everyone else already knew that. He smiled sheepishly in return wondering if he should really say what was on his mind. Surely he could get away with telling her the truth behind his impromptu words without having his Cloud Guardian make an attempt on his life afterwards. 

He stepped closer to the curious woman and leaned down close to her hair covered ear to make sure no one over head his next words. Chastain's cerulean eyes widened expeditiously as the Vongola boss stepped away from her. Tsuna was certain no one, except Hibari, had ever seen Chastain Dalianis so vulnerable. Certainly, being the proud woman and soldier that she was, she would not want anyone to see her like this either. 

"Perhaps you should go home to rest. You look a little tired Chastain-san." Tsuna smiled gently as she slowly pulled her well-used mask of indifference back onto her features. She gave a brief, stiff nod before ghosting out of the dining room, her steps falling faster with every step. 

Her departure went unnoticed by all but four of the Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna, of course witnessed her departure being the one to suggest her retirement for the day. However when a pair of smiling honey irises met his gaze, Tsuna knew that Dino knew what had just transpired. 

Yamamoto, who was standing close to Dino and Hibari, had a wide grin on his face. There was no doubt in Tsuna's mind that he knew as well and he was probably the happiest out of the family, or rather he was the only one to openly show just how joyful he was about it. 

Tsuna felt the glacial pools on him before he even got a chance to remove his gaze from the tall swordsman. Hibari was openly showing his dislike for Tsuna's intrusion in a matter that Hibari felt did not concern the Vongola Boss one bit.

~~~~~

As soon as she slid the door open, Chastain was immediately greeted by a happy bark from her loyal furry companion. He was always happy to see her and always the most content when by her side.

"Hey pup, I hope you've behaved yourself." She asked the playful canine who pawed gently at her leg wanting attention. She pat his head affectionately, running her fingers through his long silky fur. 

"I'm surprised Kyoya let you stay in the house while we were gone. Usually he's so difficult about those things." She murmured absentmindedly, her fingers entangling in the chain collar around his neck. The silver tag glimmered in the light reflecting the words: _Blackjack_. 

She hummed quietly to herself and eased down onto the tatami mat floor, next to her dog. "I know we've talked about it… having a baby or maybe more than one, but, I can't help worrying." 

She spoke the words in a soft murmur, almost afraid to speak them too loudly for fear of someone overhearing. "I want children, with Kyoya… I'm ready to have them or even just one, if I'm able." 

She glanced down at imploring golden eyes and gave a sad smile. "I know you'll love me even if I can't have children." Her bottom lip trembled as the next words left her body in a shudder. "But will he feel the same?" 

"So, so many times we've tried and always – _nothing_!" Blackjack whined at his master's frustration and licked her hand in comfort. Chastain continued on, finally releasing her withheld thoughts and feelings. 

"Sawada said something strange to me today. I know his hyper intuition is always correct, but if he is somehow wrong… then I don't want to get my hopes up… or disappoint Kyoya, again." She sniffed, not wanting to breakdown in a fit of tears. Kyoya didn't like it when she cried or lied about crying. She gave a halfhearted choke of a laugh, before burying her head into Blackjack's two-toned fur. 

She stayed like that for several, long minutes her mind drifting back to what she and Kyoya had been doing before they were interrupted and of those innocent pregnancy tests and that envelope on the bathroom counter. They weren't able to see the results of the test she took or of the newest Doctor's report since the home-call from their Boss had been urgent, or so they thought. The thought of looking at either was daunting. How many visits to the Doctor’s and at home pregnancy tests had she taken in the last couple years was overwhelming, almost desperate even. 

Perhaps she was a bit desperate, but the Doctor's had tested both her and Kyoya and said that they were both healthy and _should_ have no trouble conceiving. What a load of bullshit that had been. Apparently something _was_ wrong with her, since she hadn't been able to get pregnant. 

_'Yet, you haven't been able to conceive yet.'_ A voice that sounded eerily familiar to her husband reminded her sternly. She smiled despite the fear and pain in her heart. Yes that's exactly what he would have told her, had he been able to hear her thoughts. He probably would have smacked her upside the head too, just for good measure. 

She wondered if she should just go ahead and bite the bullet. What would one more letdown be to her? She'd been crushed by so many negative results already that she had even begun to expect it. If it wasn't positive then at least Kyoya wouldn't have to see her heart shatter, again. So many times he'd had to witness the optimistic light constantly fade from her eyes, until she was sure it wasn't even there anymore. 

Building up her courage took a while, much longer than even she imagined. Perhaps she still held a tiny shard of hope, after all. As she pulled her ragged body to her feet she pet Blackjack's head twice. 

"If the tests are positive then I'll clean out my refrigerator and if the tests are negative then… we'll take a walk." She spoke her inner thoughts aloud, before entering the bathroom. She tentatively fingered the white envelope with her and Kyoya's names on it, constantly shifting her weight, as her eyes shifted between the paper and the plastic. 

"HPT first," She decided randomly, snatching it up before her shaking hands could retreat. She glanced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and thanked every deity she knew that her husband couldn't see her now. She vaguely wondered if that expression was what he saw every time they had gone though this together. She closed her eyes and inhaled, holding her breath while her heart hammered violently against her ribcage. As she released her withheld breath she opened her eyes. 

The off-white test in her hands shook, or rather her hands were trembling. Her eyes slowly turned apathetic when the result was unable to be determined. She had waited too long to look. She snapped the top back on and nonchalantly tossed it in the garbage, well aware that she had just thrown away her last at home pregnancy test and would have to buy some more at a later date. Once again she turned her gaze to the Doctor's report. She blinked. The move was lazy and hauntingly reminiscent of the person she had once been. 

Chastain hadn't felt so isolated within herself and separate from the rest of the world in years. Not since she was a teenager. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that if this last test was negative what little was left of her psyche would snap and before her brain even realized it, her hands had grabbed the envelope and begun to open it. The crisp white sheet of paper slipped out of the envelope and into her hands. With blank features she opened the folded paper and began to read the text. She took in each word at leisurely pace. 

Reaching the last of the text she paused unsure if the words she had just read were actually there and began to re-read the whole paper over again. When she got to the same part of the paper she had first stopped on, the result was the same as before. Again she re-read the result, trying to see if it was going to change. When it didn't she marched out of the bathroom paper in hand. Her snatched up her cell phone off the table and quickly dialed the contact number at the top of the page, her features still impossibly blank. 

She waited on tense legs as the line rang once, then twice before someone finally picked up. After the receptionist spoke her peace Chastain cut to the chase, her tone undeterminable. "This is Mrs. Hibari Chastain is Dr. Sato in?" 

There was a silent pause while receptionist checked. After a moment she got her answer. "Good, may I speak to him then?" Her question was more of a command, but it didn't appear to bother the very cheery receptionist, a Ms. Suzuki Hitomi. 

Chastain crossed her free arm over her middle, the paper in her hand now crushed in her fist while she waited for the Doctor to pick up. Curious golden eyes watched her every move carefully. Blackjack was unsure how to react to his suddenly emotionless master. 

"Yes, Dr. Sato, I just opened your report is it… are the results accurate?" Her voice hitched in the middle of her question, but other than that there was no change in her demeanor. She waited a moment in silence as the Doctor spoke. 

"I… see." She paused, her gaze and posture dropping. After a moment her head snapped up, hearing the worrying tone of her doctor on the other end of the line. 

"Yes, yes I am fine, thank you. I'll contact you for another appointment later." Chastain nearly collapsed onto the short traditional Japanese table, as the pone slipped out of her hand and onto the floor at her shoe clad feet. 

Unexpectedly she laughed, loudly her tone nearly hysterical. "Why the hell did that man marry me? He'd have a fit if he saw me walking around his house in my shoes and sitting on this stupid table." 

She slid onto the floor, next to her confused companion, after her laughing fit was over. She sighed and raked her free hand through her hair a couple times, before she noticed the crinkled paper in her fist. She blinked and tried to smooth over the wrinkles as best she could before laying it on the ridiculously short table behind her. With both her hands free she crossed her hands on her bent knees and buried her head in the hold. Blackjack whined and yipped loudly next to ear, worried for his master. 

Chastain murmured something the dog couldn't understand and sighed heavily, when he yipped again. "Hush now," She scolded him lightly and he immediately did so. She toed the cell phone with the tip of her right boot, being able to scarcely see it through a small opening in her legs. After a short contemplative silence, Chastain raised her head and turned to watch her perceptive companion. 

"I remember when I first got you," She started of softly with a smile and watery cerulean eyes. "You were just a small ball of black fluff then, but still so adorable." Her smile brightened as tears began to trail down her face. 

"And I remember when Kyoya nearly took off Takeshi's head the first time you chewed up his favorite shoes." She laughed softly, letting the tears run free. Blackjack cocked his head to the side curiously, perking his ears forward. "Kyoya blamed him for giving you to me as a belated birthday gift, but he never raised a hand to you since I was _'too attached to that mutt to get rid of it'_ or so he claimed." She paused, her eyes glittering. 

"But you know, I think he was already just as attached to you as I was, as I am." She continued and Blackjack wagged his tail happily, his whole body wiggled from the force. "Love you," She whispered to the happy dog, not feeling at all awkward as the words left her lips. He might have been just a dog, but he deserved the same devotion and treatment a human would. 

"Why are you wearing shoes in the house?" A stern voice asked out of the blue causing Chastain to jump and snap her head up. She quickly caught the sharp gaze of her husband whose frown instantly deepened when he saw the remnants of tears running down her face. 

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind." She apologized sincerely and slowly stood to her feet, before moving to the door to remove her boots. As she unlaced them the stealthy presence of her husband drew closer and she looked up when he stood in front of her. 

"What's wrong?" He more so commanded than asked. She paused, remembering she had been crying and glanced over at the abandoned cell phone and the crinkled paper. Kyoya followed her gaze almost immediately knowing what had happened while he was absent. 

When his gaze returned to meet hers, his lips remained sealed but his eyes asked. She gave him a smile he couldn't decode before quickly dipping back down to finish unlacing her boots. Just as he was about to demand an answer from his wife, she suddenly spoke. 

"We'll have to schedule another appointment with Dr. Sato," She told him in an unusual tone he couldn't determine. "And after that, we should clean out my spare room and move the contents elsewhere." 

As she continued on with her random blather that he couldn't understand to meaning of, she finally got her shoes removed and side stepped him to move further into the room. Hibari watched her unusual behavior with narrowed eyes, his posture stiffening as she carried on. 

"Then we can redecorate it accordingly." He watched as she bent over to pick up her phone before gently grabbing the paper off the table. With her back to him, he caught her gaze roaming over the paper before she turned back around to face him. 

"I like blue, but perhaps blue is a bit overused," She started musingly and then suddenly paused with a small smile on her lips. "So maybe we can use shades of purple, although dark is much more appealing." 

"What are you getting at?" He asked when she finally stood in front of him, thoroughly confused by his wife. 

"This," She said softly handing the paper out to him. His gaze flickered between his smiling wife and the paper for a moment before finally understanding the reason behind her odd behavior. Chastain's smile widened when she noticed that he finally caught on. 

"We're going to have a baby," She whispered softly, the words barely registering, but the light in her eyes told him that she could barely contain her excitement and relief. "A baby, Kyoya, _our baby_. Dr. Sato confirmed it! I called him to make sure." 

They stood there staring into each other's eyes for several moments, each silently conveying to the other what words couldn't. Unexpectedly, Hibari had to ground himself when his normally calm wife suddenly lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing tightly, with the paper still clutched protectively in her hand. 

"Kyoya, we're having a baby," She repeated in awe and he felt warm tears wetting his suit, but only returned her embrace. His features softened when he heard her repeat those words they had both longed to hear against his chest. 

"You've already said that." He returned not unkindly, as small smile of his own breaking out on his face. She felt it against her neck, as well as the rarely given tender, loving kiss he laid there seconds later. After a moment she gently pulled back from his embrace and gave him a teasing smile. 

"You can finally toss my alcohol stash," He grunted noncommittally and pulled her into a deep, meaningful kiss. Although he didn't show it he was going to be quite pleased to see those horrendously fragranced foreign drinks gone for good. 

When he pulled back, he brushed his fingers through her lengthy hair, noticing how her eyes seemed to shine so brightly now. Even if he didn't express it outwardly, he was happy that they were finally going to have a child, but what made him happiest was seeing Chastain's openly expressed delight. 

What she had no knowledge of was that despite also wanting a child, he would have stayed with her and loved her wholly, only her, even if she had been unable to ever conceive. 

Hibari Kyoya, former demon of Namimori Chu, didn't love or give his heart to just anyone, after all.


End file.
